<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Crawling by KeldvokWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990986">Night Crawling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites'>KeldvokWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Microfic, Word Count: 250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saionji's late return home prompts questions - and unspoken feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Crawling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearly midnight when Touga heard the click of the deadbolt at the front door, and Saionji stumbled in, drenched in sweat and smelling of garlic.</p>
<p>“Night crawling, huh? You know, you’ve been getting home later and later as of late. Something you wanna tell me?”</p>
<p>Saionji scoffed, glaring at Touga’s silhouette, barely outlined by the glow of the TV.</p>
<p><em>Westerns</em>. <em>Typical.</em></p>
<p>“It’s that infernal Tenjou,” Saionji hissed. “I swear, every time we’re cleaning up for the night, she knocks over <em>something</em>. She even knocked over the whole damn spice rack tonight! Do you have <em>any</em> idea how long it takes to clean a kitchen to standard?”</p>
<p>Touga’s face softened for just a moment, a small crack appearing in his usual stoic indifference.</p>
<p>“What about that?” he asked, eyeing the cloth wrapped around Saionji’s right hand intently.</p>
<p>“It’s... nothing,” Saionjii muttered. “Just a nick.”</p>
<p>They remained deathly still, until Touga broke the uncomfortable silence.</p>
<p>“Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?”</p>
<p>Saionji cleared his throat, his heart feeling like it would leap out of his chest.</p>
<p>“...you shouldn’t joke like that. Someone might think you’re serious some day.”</p>
<p>Touga looked wounded, and bitterly returned to watching TV.</p>
<p>"You know, I could always come to one of your cooking classes sometime. If you'd like that"</p>
<p>"You...mean it?"</p>
<p>Touga scowled.</p>
<p>"Of course I do, stupid.”</p>
<p>“But first,” he said, playfully grabbing Saionji by the collar. “You need to bathe.”</p>
<p>“…You’re an asshole. You know that?”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat with me on Tumblr! <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok">@KeldvokWrites</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>